


A True Family (Superfamily Fic)

by willowbot2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: The story of the superfamily and how Steve broke Tony's heart and Strange fixed it.   Has mpreg, gay topics, and swearing.  If you don't like don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Peter Parker Stark-Rogers was created.

Tony and Steve had just came back from their honeymoon to Malibu, California. 

Tony started walking down the stairs straight for his lab. It had been a while since he worked on his suits, and he knew Jarvis dearly missed him. 

"Nope." Steve said, grabbing his arm. "Your coming with me." Tony groaned, but followed behind Steve anyway. He was hoping Steve would let him fuck him, since he was laying off until they were married. The closest thing Tony had to fucking Steve, was jirking off in the shower, predenting it was Steve. 

"You'll thank me, Tony." Steve said, shutting the door behind him, and locking it, as if someone would try to watch what they were doing. 

Somehow, Steve had convinced Tony to live a normal life with him, in an apartment. Tony made the apartment building, putting a secret lab underneath the building, so no one would secretly find it. The apartment was named, 'Iron America's Complex.'. 

"What if someone finds the lab and finds out who we are?" Steve rolled his eyes. He knew Tony was just making up excuses. He had made it almost impossible for even himself to get down there, a stranger would never find a way in. "We literly named this complex after our names. You made it alomost impossible to get in. A stranger would have no chance." 

Tony sighed, he didn't want to sleep tonight, he was scared he would have nightmares. Even though he had begged for Steve to at least touch him forever. Having nightmares was worth not sleeping. 

"I'll make it worth your while." Steve opted. Tony bit his bottom lip. "I guess." "You guess?" Steve leaned forward, kissing Tony hard. Steve let Tony's tounge go doen his throat. 

Tony snaked his hands up Steve's shirt. His first hand found Steve's nipple and rubbed it's fingers against it, hoping to make him hard. 

Steve was feeling warm, he took his shirt off, throwing it across the room. Tony quickly crawled onto Steve and sucked on his other nipple. Steve moaned, he started unbuckling Tony's belt. 

"Wait." Tony said, moving away from Steve. "Are you sure about this?" Steve nodded. "More than ever. Are you?" Tony nodded, egerly. "Why would I ask if I wasn't?" Tony finished unbuckling his belt, and let Steve strip himself.

Tony opened the top drawer and took out his bottle of lube. Steve coated his fingers in lube, and rubbed up and down Tony's cock. When Tony was coated with lube, Tony lubed his fingers and slowly went into Steve. 

He was now at three finger when Steve cried. "I need you, Tony." Tony grabbed Steve's hips and pushed himself into him.

"God! Tony I love you!" Tony pushed harder and harder, going faster than before.

Before they knew it, Tony was fully in Steve. It felt so good for Tony, he could finally fuck his boyfriend, no husband, and he would allow it.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Tony cried, he could feel Steve getting tighter, too. 

Steve moaned when he felt Tony knot inside of him. Finally, Tony cummed. 

He slowly pulled out of Steve. "I'm tired." Steve said. "We need to plug you first." Tony reached over to grab a plug. He pushed it into Steve, and collasped. "I love you." Steve said. "Love you, too." Tony said panting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll update when I can


	2. MPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets pregnant. Tony is excited to be a dad Steve is scared. Bruce Banner decides to be their docter.

Steve sat on the floor near the toilet. He had been puking all morning. 

When Tony tried to use the bathroom that morning, he was greeted by a husband that was puking his guts out. "Hey, Steve?" He asked. "Is anything wrong?" Steve looked up from the toilet, uninpressed. "If I am puking, does it mean I'm okay?" He asked. "Do you think I'm pregnant?" Tony nodded. "You could be." Tony headed out to get a pregnantcy test. 

Steve hoped for a boy, but Tony hoped for a girl. As Steve thought about ideas for names as Tony entered the bathroom. 

Tony got down on his knees and rubbed Steve's back, handing him the test. "I still hope it's a girl." He wispered in his ear, confurtly. 

"Can you leave?" Steve asked in a raspy voice from puking. "You sure?" Tony asked, still wispering. "Yes." Steve answered. Tony left shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Tony placed his ear against the door, hearing Steve use the test. Steve slowly opened the door, he was scared of this. What if Tony left him? Tony stood outside waiting for the news. When Steve came out he was white as a sheet. "Steve?" Tony asked. Steve responded, by handing him the test. Tony froze, he envoloped Steve in a hug. "I love you!" Tony cried.

After four months of waiting Tony and Steve nodiced Steve's belly was starting to form a lump. They decided to set up an apointment with Bruce.

"We need to get to the MedBay." Tony said, rubbing Steve's belly. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you tell Bruce to get MedBay ready?" F.R.I.D.A.Y didn't answer, but he knew she knew what to do. 

When they got down there, Bruce had it ready with an Ultra sound. Bruce was holding a bottle of gel. "This is going to be cold, okay steve?" Steve nodded. When Bruce put on the gel, it was cold. 

Bruce placed the scanner on him. A figure showed on the screen, it looked like a baby.

"I thought men couldn't get pregnant, but I guess I can." Steve said in a suprised voice. "Yes, well they are rare." He said wiping the gel off Steve's belly. "Come back in 3 months."

For the next three months, Steve would do almost everything he would do before. The only thing he really wasn't aloud to do was, going on missions. When Bruce had first told Steve, Steve was a bit upset. He loved helping his husband fight, but Tony had insisted he would be fine. He didn't want to lose his baby and Steve at the same time. 

After 3 months, they went back to MedBay. Steve's belly was a lot bigger than before. When Bruce put the gel on he was expecting the cold, but it still gave him shivers. Tony held his hand, he was worried about his baby. Tony had been a lot more protective of Steve now, and was worried about his husband getting upset about the results. 

Bruce placed the scanner on Steve's belly, as he moved it around, they saw the image of their baby. As Bruce looked closer he nodiced something there. "Congrats! You guys are going to have a boy!" Steve nearly jumped out of his bed in excitment. 

Tony and Steve had been decorating and buying diapers and clothing for a baby. Tony painted the walls, though Steve wanted to help, but Tony thought it was a bit to dangerous. Tony also built a crib out of wood, he made sure the wood had no splinters. To be sure, he put foam and cloth around the parts the baby would touch. Soon enough they were ready for their baby boy. 

One night, a few weeks before the nine months mark. Steve realised, they hadn't thought of a name yet. He shook Tony awake. 

"Tony! We haven't thought of a name yet. I was thinking James." He said. Tony shrugged. "I was thinking, Peter." 

Steve paused. "A guy in the army was named, Peter, he saved my life. Sounds good." 

Tony chuckled. "Imagine calling his name, Peter..." Tony paused, "We haven't thought of a middle name." He said. 

"Maybe we should name him Parker." Tony said. "Parker?!" Steve asked surprised. "You know, like Parker." Tony predended to drive a car. Steve laughed about his husband's joke. 

"That sounds good." Steve said. "Now, imagine calling him from coloring on the walls, or eating all the cookies, Peter Parker Stark-Rogers!" 

Both men laughed, Steve stopped laughing almost instanly. "Steve? F.R.I.D.A.Y, lights!" Tony shouted, worried that his husband was hurt. 

Steve had a shocked face, as he looked down as his belly. "The baby kicked!" 

Tony froze for a moment, before he smiled. 

"That's great!" He said. "The baby can hear us." Tony placed his hands on his belly and felt the baby kick, again. 

That night, neather of them got much sleep. They were too excited about meeting their baby. 

Tony and Steve were excited for the next three weeks

Tony and Steve had chosen a Saturday for the baby shower. Natasha and Clint the young couple along with their two adopted children Wanda and Pietro came first, along with Sam, Rodey, Thor, Bruce, and even Loki. Steve and Tony had told Thor when he came to visit his brother, which Thor promised to do. 

Natsha and Clint had gotten baby bottles for Peter. Sam had gotten a baby onesie, that had Iron man and Captain American on it. Rodey had gotten diapers, and binkies. Thor had brought, baby clothing from Asgard. Bruce had gotten baby proof spoons and forks. Loki hadn't gotten anything, all he did was stand in the corner and wish it was over.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\I AM DOING THE BIRTH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the storys are a bit rushed. you can comment anything you want me to put in these storys.


	3. Hello Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives birth to a sweet little bundle of joy named Peter Parker Stark-Rogers

The next morning, Steve had woken having convultions. He got up to see if walking around the apartment would help. After an hour of trying to stop the pains, he felt puke rise up his throat. Luckly he got to the bathroom in time. 

Tony had felt the weight on the bed disappear, he sat up to see Steve was missing. "Steve?" Tony asked. He crawled out of bed 

"In here." Steve said, opening the bathroom door. Tony looked up at Steve shocked. Was his husband alright? He asked himself. 

Tony got out of bed, groaning in the process. Steve looked over at Tony as he groaned. "You don't have to get out of bed, Tony." Tony shook his head. He couldn't belive that his husband was bending over the toilet puking his guts out, and he was worried about Tony. 

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. "I don't know. I'm having convultions." Steve said. "Why didn't you wake me up before?" Tony asked. "Because they just started." Steve answered. Tony nodded, not beliving what his husband was saying. "If you just woke up, you wouldn't look as refreshed." He said. "I went for a walk." Steve said. "I thought it would help." 

"Let's get Bruce." Tony said. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, get Bruce here."

After 20 minutes, Bruce was there. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Steve's having convutions. He also went for a walk this morning." He said. Bruce bent down to feel Steve's belly. "You fine with this, Tony?" Bruce asked, knowing Tony was a bit over-protective of his husband. Tony nodded, but watched Bruce's movements very closely. As Bruce felt around, "It might be time." He said under his breath.

"Your due date isn't untill two more weeks, but it is normal for birth to happen weeks before." Bruce said, lifting Steve's shirt over his belly, placing his gloved hand over the bump.

"He seems the be growing perfectly. I don't see any problems. Your just in your birthing stage." Bruce said. "You may need to stay at the hospital until the baby comes.

Steve shook his head. "I'd rather stay here with Tony." Tony nodded. "Can you stay here untill he comes?" He asked. "I wounldn't mind." Bruce answered. "Good, I'll set up a room for you.

"Am I aloud to stay on the couch?" Steve asked. Bruce shook his head "I wounldn't recomend it, you could fall off and harm the baby. It also is very unconurtable, and you would have to birth there." 

Steve shook his head. "Nevermind, I'll just stay here stay here." 

"Alright Steve. I'm going to fix up Bruce's room, then I'll be back and I'll stay with you." Tony said, squeezing his hand and giving his husband incouragement.

Steve nodded. When Tony came back Steve was laying on the bed. Tony got on the bed with Steve and cuddled him. Bruce sat in a chair next to the bed, watching Steve carefully, to make sure Steve was not injuring himself.

After a few hours later, Steve woke again feeling even worse convultions. He took Tony's advice and woke him up with Bruce. "The convultions are getting worse."

Bruce walked over to Steve. "I'm going to need you to lift you shirt up." When Bruce nodiced Steve was having trouble completing the task, he helped him lift it. 

Tony placed his hands protetivley over his husband's belly. He was worried about his baby. 

"I'll be gentle, Tony." Bruce said, Steve nodded letting Tony know he would be okay. Bruce carefully rubbed Steve belly. "I'm going to give you a massage, this will make the baby come faster." Bruce pushed and pulled at Steve's belly. Truthfully, it hurt, but Steve knew it was healthier, so he tried to relax.

Tony held Steve's hand when another convultion came. Another one echoed after that one, making Steve groan and cling onto Tony. 

"In your next convultion, you need to push." Bruce said. "And unless you want to ruin your clothing, I would recomend you take almost everything off.

Tony helped Steve take off his sweat pants and boxers. Steve was able to get off his shirt off himself.

When the next convultion came, Steve almost forgot to push. If Bruce hadn't reminded him, he may not have. As Steve pushed, Tony held his hand tightly. Steve groaned loudly as he felt the baby start to move closer to coming out. 

After what felt like forever, Steve felt something come out. "We've got his head out!" Bruce exclaimed. 

Steve pushed harder, wishing it would end soon. Tony started hugging Steve as it got harder and harder to push.

"The shoulders are out!" Bruce was supporting the head and shoulders. "Now this part should be easy."

Steve pushed a few last times, Peter was now fully out.

Bruce held Peter carefully. "He's not breathing." Bruce shouted. Bruce's assiastants rushed in. They all started checking on Peter. 

"God damn it! Bruce! If we had a still birth, I'm going to kill you!" Tony shouted over all the docters and nurses. 

"He's not dead." Bruce said, checking the baby's pulse and realiving Tony and Steve. "He's just having trouble breathing." 

Bruce put a tube into Peter's lungs, to suck out all the liquid. "Everything else is fine." He said, as he finished taking the tube out of Peter and handing him to Tony.

Tony held Peter so Steve could see what they made.

Steve smiled and laughed. "I still love you." Steve said kissing Tony on the lips.

Tony handed Steve Peter. Steve bursted out crying. "He's so tiny!" Peter started cooing in Steve's arms. Tony smiled as he leaned over Steve's shoulder to see his son.

"Since Peter had trouble breathing, he has a chance of getting asthma. Just in case we have a baby inhailers." Bruce explained handing them the bag of inhailers. 

///////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Feel free to comment on anything you want me to change or add.


	4. Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Stark-Rogers descovers his talents of smarts, art, and strenth.

Since Steve was no longer pregnant, he was called to a mission with Nick Fury. Steve was heisitant on leaving his family, but he knew his husband would take care of his now three year old son. 

Tony promised Steve to take good care of Peter. Peter hasn't understood what a mission is yet, so his dads explained them by saying they were trips. 

Peter had been getting really big. Whenever they hold him, Tony and Steve balance him on their hips now. It has been getting hard for them to remember when Peter was just born. He was also has been finding out his powers, which his parents called 'Talents'. They don't want to have to explain what powers are yet.

His fourth birthday was coming up soon. His dads were thinking of putting him in pre-school. The only thing that scared Tony and Steve was the fact that kids would make fun of gay people. The couple had heard of almost every name, from 'faggot' to 'male slut'. They just didn't want their son to find out what those names are just yet.

Peter had been finding names to call his dads. He calls Steve, Papa, and Tony, Daddy. 

"When is Papa coming home, Daddy?" Peter asked. "In a week buddy, but that means we get a whole week together." Peter laughed, he was happy his Dad was willing to sacrifice his time for Peter. 

Peter had drawn a picture of his Pops, Dad and himself. It was in red crayan. He gave it to his Dad. "Here, Daddy!" Tony smiled at the picture. Tony looked at the picture carefully. "Is your favorate color, red?" Tony asked. Peter nodded. "Like Iron man!" Tony smiled softly at Peter. "I love you, buddy." Tony hugged him, tightly.

"Hey, Peter! Let's have a movie night tonight!" Peter laughed. "Daddy! Can we watch Sesemie Street?!" Tony smiled, he had introduced the three year old to it. He still remembered the first time he showed it to Steve. Steve had watched it for weeks afterward, even if it was a kid's show.

As F.R.I.D.A.Y was putting on the movie, Tony started a tickle fest. He tickled Peter untill he started laughing very hard. Tony made sure not to make him laugh to where he couldn't breath. That would put Peter into an asthma attack.

Tony got ice-cream from the freezer, and gave himself and Peter a cone of ice-cream. He made sure to put the cone in a bowl, so Peter wouldn't spill it.

That night, after Sesime Street ended, Tony carried a sleepy Peter to his bedroom. Since Steve was gone, he let Peter sleep in his and Steve's bed for the night. Tony fell asleep to the soothing sound of his sweet little boy breathing.

When Steve got home, he was a day late. Tony didn't worry much, he just asked Steve why he was late. Steve explained that he was helping his old army friend. 

Peter was drawing better pictures. One day, after visiting his Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint, he drew a picture of them. Tony and Steve put it on the fridge, to show how proud they were of their son. 

Peter also was getting smarter, he had already insisted Tony teaches him multiplaction. Tony and Steve started getting even prouder of their son. So they chose to sign him up for school. Peter was excited, but scared of school. He had just turned four, and he didn't want to leave his dads. 

Peter was also getting stronger, he was able to carry a galon of milk across the kitchen, and place it in the fridge on the second to top shelf. Tony and Steve both knew it wasn't much compared to an adult, but Peter was still a toddler. 

Tony and Steve could easily see themselfs in Peter. He had his Dad's hair and eyes, but was kind, stong, and helpfull like his Pops. 

At night, after Peter was asleep, Tony and Steve went into their bedroom. Steve pinned Tony against the wall. "You ready for this, Steve?" He asked his husband. Steve smiled. "Who said I wasn't" Tony slambed his lips onto Steve's. Steve moaned as Tony rubbed his hand against his hard member, through his pants. Steve had been waiting too long for this. He pulled off his pants and rutted his hips against Tony's cock. Tony started taking off his pants, when their door opened. Tony and Steve were surprised to see their son standing their. He had wide eyes, and was shocked. "Daddy? Papa? What are you doing?" He asked. Steve answered before Tony told their kid something wrong. "Well, Peter... this is something only adults are aloud to do. And if anyone tries to get you to do this before you are an adult, you tell them 'no'." Steve put his pants back on, as Tony asked Peter why he was up. "I-I had a nightmare about you guys dying." Peter burted out in tears and Tony held him to his chest. "You can sleep with us tonight." That night, Peter relized how great it was to have two dads who loved eachother.

When Peter had his first day of school, he was moved up to third grade. Everything his pre-school teacher taught him, he already knew. They tried first and second, but Peter already aced those classes. When he got there, a boy in his class named, Skip, started making fun of him. "Look he's so weak, and small!" He said. Peter wanted to prove he was strong, but before his dads left, they told him to keep his 'talents', a secret.

Steve and Tony both, picked up Peter after school. When they got to his class, Skip was the first to nodice that they were gay. 

"Hey, Peter!" Tony said opening his arms to envelope Peter in a hug. Skip took this as an oprotunity the bully "Look, everyone! Peter is a faggot!" Steve and Tony were fine with people calling them faggots, because they were used to it. But if someone called there son one, they got mad. Tony's face changed from happiness, to anger. "What the fuck, did you say about my son?!" Tony shouted. The teacher quickly turned around and glared at Tony. "I'm sorry sir, but please don't swear around the children." Tony changed his glare fast. "Are you saying I can't defend my son?" The woman nodded. "Well, if your going to swear, then yes." Tony grinded his teeth together. "I can fukcing sew you right now, and you will be ruined!" 

Peter got scared, he never saw his Dad yell. He sounded loud, and it scared him. "Dad! Please don't yell." Tony became calmer. Steve and Tony held both of Peter's hands. 

"Peter, if that boy tries to hurt you again, tell us." Steve said, still calming Tony down. "What does 'faggot' mean?" Peter asked his parents. Tony was quick to answer. "It's what dicks call...." Steve introrupped him. "It's a way of bullying gay people." He explained. 

When they got home Steve called Peter's school, because Tony would be too upset to talk, and Steve didn't want Tony screaming at the principal. Peter drew a picture of Skip yelling at him. Tony pointed to Skip. "Who's that?" Peter frowned. "The boy who made me sad." He said. Tony rubbed Peter's back. "Don't worry. "Papa's taking care of him. 

That night, Tony and Steve took Peter to bed. They read him a bedtime story, kissed his head, sang him a lullaby, and went to their room. 

"I'm worried about, Peter." Steve said. "I agree." Steve still remebered how it felt to be bullied when he was a kid. He hated it. At least Peter wasn't being beat up in every corner. "We should start walking hi. to school. So if that dick decides to hurt him, we can hurt him back." Tony said. "Tony... we are heros, we don't hurt people. Plus, we need to be a good rule model. For Peter." 

The next day, Tony and Steve walked him to school. Tony hugged Peter and Steve kissed his forehead. 

Peter went to his class to see Skip sitting at his desk. "That's my desk." Peter argued, when he got there. "No." Skip said. Peter didn't want to upset the teacher, so he didn't tell her. 

Later in the day, Peter needed to use the bathroom. He asked the teacher if he could use the bathroom, the teacher told him he needed to hurry, but he could. When he got there, Skip was waiting. "Do you want to be a cool kid?" Skip asked. "Yes." Peter said. "Then take off your clothes." Skip said. "But Daddy and Papa said ..." Skip introrupted. "Who cares! Cool kids don't listen to parents!" Peter did want to be cool, so he took off his shirt. "Take off your pants." He said. Peter slowly took off his pants. When he was fully stripped, Skip touched him.

When Peter got home, Steve and Tony were waiting and smiling. Peter wasn't. He placed his home work on the table, and got busy. "Peter? Are you okay?" Steve asked. Peter nodded. "Yes, Pops." He said. Tony placed a hand on Peter's back. Peter fliched so hard, he fell out of his chair. Peter!" Tony said. Peter started crying. "I'm sorry, Daddy and Papa. I told him no! But he kept touching." Tony and Steve's faces fell. "Peter? What did this boy do?" Steve asked. "H-he told m-me to take off my c-clothes!" He cried. Tony got really mad. "Who did this?!" Tony asked. "S-skip!" Tony rushed to his phone, and called the school. Tony reported the incedent and made sure that Skip never had a future. 

"Hey, Peter. Let's have a movie night." Peter's face lit up in excitment. "Sesime Street!" Peter shouted. "Yes, Peter! Sesime Steet!" 

For the rest of the night they watched Sesime Street.

/////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make Peter sticky or with webs yet because it would make sence if he gained them at his teens because of puberty.


	5. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back from a long mission, only to bring back his good old pal, Bucky. Tony starts feeling jealous.

After the Skip problem, Tony and Steve moved Peter to kindergarden. In that grade, he would look like a normal kid, and kids in that grade don't know words like, faggot. 

Peter woke up early, one morning. He crawled out of his bed to find his Pops. He slowly opened his dads bedroom door, and crawled inside. He had watched his Pops train, he would crawl around on his belly like a worm. Peter did the same, as he snuck into their bathroom. 

When he got in he saw his Pops who was shaving. "Pops! I'm like a worm, like you, when you train!" Steve chucked and picked his son up, onto his feet. "It's called army crawling, buddy." Peter nodded, proudly. He was called a soilder. 

As Peter walked out of the bathroom, he nodiced a pile of bags. Were his dads going on a trip, agian? "Pops, are you and Dad leaving?" Steve sighed. "Yes, buddy. I'm only going to go. Your Dad isn't. He'll stay here, with you!" Peter looked like he would cry. "But Pops, you've been gone a lot lately." Steve nodded. "When I was a kid, like you. My best friend Bucky, would always be gone. He would bring me things from all around the world." Peter pouted. "But my birthday is only a week away!" Steve got down to Peter's level. "I won't miss it for the world, I promise." Peter held out his pinkie. "Pinkie Promise?" Steve nodded. "Pinkie Promise." 

Before he left, Steve woke up Tony. "Hey, honey?" Steve murmered, softly. "Yeah, Steve?" Tony said, opening his eyes, but shielding them from the light. "I'm leaving." Tony crawled out of bed and wrapped his arms around Steve. "I'll miss you." Tony said. "I know." Steve said, kissing his husband deaply. "If you know, than why do you leave your sex toy alone, with no one to fix him?" Steve was about to correct his husband, since children are present. But instead he gasped, Tony had stuck his hands into his pants, now massaging his cheeks. Tony only relised he needed to stop, when his almost five year old son, exclaimed. "Eww! Dad! That's gross." Steve and Tony chuckled, as he removed his hands. 

As steve walked out the door, he waved good bye to his husband, and kissed his son's forehead. "I'll be back before the week is over." Steve called. Tony nodded and waved good bye. 

It was now a full week since he left, and Tony had heard nothing from Nick or Steve. Peter started sleeping with his dad more than often, which Tony understood and excepted. One day, Peter told Tony something that broke his heart. "If Pops isn't going to be here for my birthday. I'll wait until he does come." 

It was now two weeks since he left, Peter was still not willing to celibrate his bithday, if his Pops wasn't there. "Come on, buddy. Your Pops is just a few days late. You can celibrate." Peter shook his head. "I am a soilder, soilders never leave each other behind." Tony chuckled. "And who told you that?" Peter looked proudly up at his Dad. "Pops." Tony nodded. "Fine, but if he's gone for another two days. Your celibrating it. And I'll send a search party, for the love of my life." He mummble the last part. 

Two days later, Steve hadn't shown any sign of coming back soon. Peter had to celibrate his birthday without his Pops. He had a Captian America birthday, in honor of his missing Pops. Later that night, Peter told Tony. "Next year, I'm having an Iron man birthday." Tony falt bad for him. He was only five, and had to have the same childhood of Tony. 

Tony pressed on the contact of Steve, with the hearts around his name. He pulled the phone to his ear expecting no answer. Instead, he heard his husbands voice. "Tony, I'm so sorry. My mission got extended, I'm on my way home now. I brought Peter something special." Tony sighed in relife. "Peter got mad because he had to celibrate his birthday without you." Steve sounded dicipointed on the other line. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Now Tony was getting mad, his husband just missed his son's birthday, and he only was willing to say sorry. "Well Steve, I'm not the one who had the worst birthday ever. I'm the one who had to watch his only son get dicipointed at his Pops!" With that Tony hung up. He didn't want to argue with his husband.

Steve arived early the next morning. Tony didn't want to yell in front of Peter, so he talked to his husband privately in their room. "So, Steve why were you three weeks off, from when you said you would be home." Steve was looking at his feet. "Beacuse my old friend Bucky showed up, and I had to fight him to get him back to normal." He mumbled, not wanting Tony to hear he had met another man. "What was that?" Tony asked. Steve looked upset now. "So, I'm no longer aloud to help my old pal!" Tony shook his head. "No. Sweetheart, I didn't say that, or mean that." Steve looked at him with hurt eyes. "We found Buck." He said. Tony nodded, he looked a bit mad, but was trying not to show it. "He can stay here until he gets on his feet. If he tries anything, or you do, he's leaving, forever." Steve nodded, excepting his choice. "Well, we do have a five year old kid." Tony nodded, now looking mad again. "And you missed his birthday." He said. "I'm sorry, Tony. I realy tried to get here on time, I did. Just Bucky showed up, and he was brain washed. I felt so bad for him..." Tony stopped him there. "I'm not the one you shouled say this to." Steve nodded. "Where is he?" Tony pointed in the direction of the boy's bedroom. 

Steve nocked on his bedroom door. "Hey, buddy." He said. "I'm sorry, for missing your birthday, but I got you something." Peter swung open his door. "What?!" Steve grinned. "He's in the living room." He led his son to the room. "His name is Bucky." Steve said. Peter ran up to him, only to see him flinch. "Hi, Bucky!" He exclaimed. He touched his metal arm. "Wow, Bucky has a metal arm. Like, Dad!" Tony walked out of his room at that moment and frowned. "Is Dad better, though?" Tony asked. Peter shook his head. Tony tried to be dramadic and funny about it, but it truly hurt. "Well, I love you too, buddy." Tony said messing up his son's hair. As Tony passed Steve, he was able to capture a kiss from his husband.

Later that evening, Steve had made dinner with Bucky. Tony read a story to Peter, but he couldn't help looking at Steve and Bucky. At the end of the story, Steve called them to dinner. For dinner they had spegetti and meatballs. "Remeber when we had our first date? It was spegetti and meatballs." Tony said. Steve nodded grimly. He looked as if he didn't want to talk to Tony. That made Tony upset. 

After sending Peter to bed, Tony lead Steve to his bedroom. "It's your time for a punishment, since you were so late." Tony said. Steve chuckled. Tony took off Steve's shirt, and sucked on his nipples. "No, Tony." Steve said, trying to get his shirt back on his chest. "We can't have another, Peter." Tony frowned. "I was going to were a condom." Steve nodded. "Fine, I guess. You do need a break from your lab." Tony ran his fingers down Steve's chest and belly. He caught one of his fingers in his belly botton. Steve mouned at that. He led his fingers down his pants. He felt his cotton boxers, and let his fingers go even further, intil he felt something warm. He ran his fingers up and down him, letting his fingers trace his slit. He felt the sticky pre-cum. Steve fully let himself free, and watched Tony surprised face as his cock springed free. He placed his lips to the tip and slightly licked it. He liked tricking Steve. Slowly he devowered the whole thing, until it was touching the back of his throat. He had trained for this. His tounge stuck out, touching his balls. Tony pulled himself away. "You ready Steve?" He asked. Steve nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" Tony flipped Steve over, he stuck his fingers in first. Tony curled them, he loved hearing Steve moan. He pulled out, and put himself in. 

"Oh, Tony! I forgot how much I love you!" Tony smiled. "Is that why you let your friend in the house, so you can fuck two men?" Steve froze. Tony pulled out of him. "I don't fuck Bucky. We're just friends Tony." Tony scoffed. "So that's why you flirt with him while your cooking." Steve crossed his arms. "I was only complementing his apron!" Tony looked away from Steve. "Oh, and his ass!" He shouted. "That's it Tony! I would never cheat on you!" Tony huffed. "Were you drinking around Peter?" Steve asked quietly. Tony wouldn't answer. "God damn it, Tony! I just want to know if you got drunk around my kid!" Tony sniffed, that hurt a lot. "Your kid?! I'm the only one who really takes responsibilty of Peter! I'm sure you don't even know his name!" Steve ran over to Tony, do he would be in his view. "I just wanted to know if you drank in front of Peter." Tony rolled his eyes. "Why does no one in the world trust me to be a dad? Of corse, I never drank in front of Peter! Who was I? Howard?" That was the last straw for Tony. "That's it! Your father was a great man, and you know it!" Tony now had tears in his eyes. "Is that why he beat me? Or why he would never pay attention to anyone, even my mom, except you?" He stood up and walked out of his room. 

He started heading to the living room, when he heard Peter crying. Tony rushed into his son's room, to see him sitting on the floor rubbing his head and crying. "Buddy, what happened?" He let out a sob, and curled into his dad's chest. "Y-you and P-Pops were-were fighting, and-and I got scare-scared and I fell." Tony kissed Peter's head, and took him into his bed. He held Peter, and rocked him until he fell asleep. Soon after Tony fell asleep beside him, forgetting all about the fight that happened just a few moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Feel free to comment about anything you want me to change or add. Sorry, Peter just had it hard all through this chapter. Hopefully I can make it better next chapter. Thanks! :)


	6. Forgoten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve misses Tony's planned date because he was hanging out with his friend Bucky. Steve and Tony fight in front of Peter and scare him.

"Your still going to the date night, right?" Tony asked Steve over the phone. "Yeah, I just need to pick up Peter." Steve answered, before hanging up. 

When Steve got to his ten year old son's school, he nodiced a boy was bullying his son. "Hey!" He shouted running after the boy. "Don't bully my son." The boy had black curly hair, and was wearing most likley the popular clothing today. "Well, if it isn't Peter's faggot dad for the rescue. Now the big question is, which one?" Steve was upset, but knew better not to urge the boy on. He just grabbed Peter and left.

Tony had been waiting at the resturant for hours, with no sign of Steve. When he tried to call Steve, his phone went straight to voice mail. So he tried texting him.

TS: Where are you?

SR: On my way

An hour passed

TS: Steve? Did you go to the wrong table?

TS: Steve?

TS: Are you driving?

TS: Where are you?

SR: Hey dad

TS: Is this Peter?

SR: Yes

TS: Where is your Pops?

SR: He's working out with Bucky

TS: I'm coming home

SR: Okay

When Tony got home, he was very angry. He marched downstairs and got Steve. 

"Why the hell did you miss our date?" Tony asked, not caring that Peter and Bucky were watching them fight. "Tony, I am truely sorry. It won't happen again." Tony shook his head. "Your lying Steve. I know you fuck everyone in this house, except me. I'm sure you love how your son is so tight." 

Peter was frozen. Why was his Dad making fun of his Pops. "You probrobly kiss him so hard." Steve glared at him. "Tony are you drunk?!" He asked. Tony shook his head. "No! I'm just upset you were cheating on me!" Peter ran up to his room crying. "Peter!" Tony cried, before running after his son. 

Peter curled in on himself and cried. Tony crawled into his bed and rapped his arms around him. "I promise I won't shout anymore." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

After a few more days, Tony is some how able to get over it. He and Steve relize their son's voice is cracking. 

They decided to have the 'talk' with him. So one night at dinner, Steve and Tony talked to Peter about what to do. They taught him what to do if he had to cum, they taught him how to deal with his voice cracking, and they taught him how to shave.

That night as Peter laid in bed, he thought about how lucky he was to have such great parents.


	7. Quitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quit

Sorry... I just suck at wrighting. Sure it's my coping method, but people don't like it so I should stop. Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it!


End file.
